marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ororo Munroe (Earth-1610)
, | Relatives = Unspecified family members (deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile formerly New York, Texas, Morocco, X-Mansion | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 117 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = Eyes retain a bioluminescent cast when actively using her mutant ability, vertically-slitted pupils. | Citizenship = Morocco | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer; former car thief | Education = Little formal schooling prior to X-Men membership | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Morocco | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Life before the X-Men Storm was an undocumented immigrant from Morocco who settled in Harlem, New York. Using his Cerebro machine, Professor Xavier found Ororo in Athens, Texas, where she'd been stealing cars for a living. When she took a 1978 Mustang for a joy ride, the police finally caught up with her. Pulling her over, Ororo used her powers to create a lightening storm so as to escape. Unfortunately, her control of her powers was limited, and she almost killed a group of children playing in a nearby playground; the police officers then subdued her. Per orders of Xavier, Jean Grey used her abilities to convince the Athens authorities that Ororo was actually an FBI agent and that she was sent to relieve them of the mutant. At first Ororo believed that Jean was another of Magneto's henchmen (apparently she had been contacted previously with an offer to join his Brotherhood), but Marvel Girl was there to offer her a place amongst Xavier's X-Men - a team of mutants gathered to halt the undeniable war that was brewing between humans and mutants whilst bettering mutants' standing in society. X-Men Ororo joined the team not only to help further human/mutant relations, but also to gain control of her powers. Shortly after joining the X-Men, Ororo, who had chosen the codename Storm for herself, became interested in and began a relationship with fellow X-Man Henry "Hank" McCoy, the Beast. She and Beast remained on and off together for some time, until Beast was killed during a mission. Beast's untimely death led Storm to become belligerent, bitter, and angry; she even drastically changed her personal appearance, altering her style to a punk-inspired look. Relationship with Wolverine After Beast's death, Storm took much time to heal emotionally. Eventually, Storm began to flirt with fellow X-Man Wolverine. Initially, Wolverine rejected her, partially because of his feelings for Jean Grey and partially because he left the X-Men. When he left Xavier's school, Storm chose to follow him and the pair later returned to the X-Men.After it was revealed that Beast was actually alive, she left Wolverine. Ultimatum Storm was later seen with the X-Men during Ultimatum going to New York to help, she later battled Magneto and witnessed Wolverine's death. She attended Cyclops' speech at Washington, D.C. when Scott was shot in the head by Quicksilver. She and Piotr were taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. and imprisoned in a mutant concentration camp as experiments and abused residents. Camp Angel Ororo was interred in Camp Angel, a mutant internment camp. She became something of a leader for the mutant population at Camp Angel, representing them in negotiations with the human warden of the camp Warden Lake. When news emerged that mutants were not in fact the next step in human evolution, but the result of a covert experiment conducted by the American government, Ororo angrily shaved her head and went berserk against the camp authorities after the warden pleaded cooperation along with the other mutants. Overthrowing the camp, they took the human guards captive. Storm advocated that the guards be released, but Stacy X advocated their execution. A vote was held which ended in a tie, but Colossus broke the tie by voting with Stacy X and personally killing the Warden just as the camp was attacked by a fleet of Nimrod Sentinels. John Walker, a human guard, escorted Storm and others to safety, and she and Colossus fled to the mountains for safety. After staying in the mountains for some time, Colossus left her and Storm eventually tried to make her own way. She did not make it far before being captured by an anti-mutant militia and interred in a new camp. Storm's spirit was broken, but as she learned of Kitty Pryde's mutant revolution, she rallied and joined her in liberating the mutant camps, refusing the mutant cure, and settling with her in the new mutant homeland. | Powers = Weather Manipulation: Ororo is a mutant who is psychically linked to the weather patterns of Earth, allowing her to command meteorological energy patterns. She has demonstrated the ability to raise or lower temperature levels, direct air currents as hurricane-force winds, create pressure dome that can deflect attacks, maneuver herself through the sky, excite electron particles to call down lightning bolts, fire electrical blasts from her fingertips, and summon clouds as fog cover or in order to bring forth precipitation such as rain, snow, sleet, and hail. Storm also alters her body temperature to compensate for weather conditions. | Abilities = Storm is an exceptional athlete and thief. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ororo has been shown to lack an immunity to her own powers, when she hit Deathstrike with a lightning bolt she was also partially electrocuted herself as Deathstrike was holding onto her. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ororo's weather powers sometimes change the weather around her when she feels uncomfortable, upset or afraid. | Trivia = * Storm has a past with Deathstrike, a former fellow car-thief who she injured heavily in self-defense. Since then, Yuriko had aligned herself with remnants of the Weapon X Project and wanted revenge on Storm. * In Storm is shown browsing her emails, using Yahoo Mail Beta. Her yahoo ID is ororostorm | Links = }} ru:Ороро Монро (1610) Category:Writers Category:Atmokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:Weapon X Project members (Earth-1610) Category:Munroe Family Category:Aerokinesis